


Proposition

by Muffinlover246



Series: PWP/One shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: “I have a proposition for you. Something I think we will both love.”“If you tie a knot that I can't get out of you can fuck me but if I get out I get to have my way with you… any way that I want.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> I just want to thank you for reading my story and be sure to tell me what you think about it in the comments. I love hearing from you guys

Castiel is comfortably lying in between Dean's legs as they begin to casually watch a movie one Friday night, like they always do, when Castiel suggests to do something a bit more entertaining.

“What could be more entertaining than watching Braveheart?” Dean asks

Castiel turns to face him and nips at his ear as he whispers, “I could think of a few things.”

Castiel trails his kisses along the line of Dean's jaw and stops right at his lips where he says, “Do you want to watch this movie for the 100th time today or would you rather us entertain ourselves through other means?”

Dean begins to consider he options but before he can decide on one activity Castiel is kissing him with a determined force that tells Dean he really doesn’t have a choice to make. Dean sits up and wraps Castiel's legs around his waist as he begins to return the kiss with just as much passion, their tongues moving together like a choreographed dance routine. Dean runs his hands up Castiel's back and into his hair as he pulls Castiel's head back, bearing is neck. Castiel moans at the pain in his scalp as well as the little bruises that Dean is leaving on his neck. When Dean is happy with the marks he has left he walks down the hall to the bedroom with Castiel still around his waist.

Once Castiel is on the bed Dean hovers over him and begins undoing the buttons on Castiel's shirt but before Dean can process what's happening Castiel flips their position, putting himself on top of Dean, and causes Dean to look up at Castiel with wide eyes that are full of arousal.

“That was cute.” Dean say before flipping the position back to the way that it was, “But I wasn't done with you just yet.”

Dean returns to the buttons on Castiel's shirt and this time when Castiel tries to flip them Dean is distributing his weight so it is no easy task. Castiel reaches up and smashes their mouths together, twirling his tongue in Deans mouth and waits until he has Dean moaning shamelessly into the kiss before Castiel flips them again.

“You sneaky little bastard.” Dean says playfully and Castiel chuckles as he pulls Dean's shirt off bearing his naked torso. As Castiel begins to bend towards one of Dean's nipples Dean says,

“I have a proposition for you. Something I think we will both love.”

Castiel's ears perk up and he looks at Dean with a 'I’m listening' face,

“I want you to tie me up with one of your ties from the closet” Dean says, obviously surprising Cas, “If you tie a knot that I can't get out of you can fuck me but if I get out I get to have my way with you… any way that I want.”

Castiel seems to consider his options and swiftly hops off the bed making his way to the closet. He reemerges with a gray tie in hand and smiles devilishly at Dean.  
“You just got yourself into a deal you’re destined to lose.” Castiel says

“We'll see about that.” Dean says with his own smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards

Castiel ties what seems to be an intricate knot around Dean's wrists and then pulls them above is head and ties it to the headboard of the bed. He tugs on the tie to test it's strength and looks pleased with his handiwork.

“Now where was I.” Castiel says as he leans I and sucks at Dean's nipple causing Dean to take a long, slow, deep breath. Castiel can feel Dean struggling against the tie but he doesn’t seem to make much way with it so Castiel continues nipping at Dean's skin as he moves downward stopping at the trail of hair beneath his naval.

Castiel undoes Dean's pants painfully slow, causing Dean to attempt to thrust his pants off but Castiel keeps him still with one arm

“I never would have agreed to this if I knew you would be such a fucking tease.” Dean grits

“You should have known Dean.” Castiel says with a smile, “I'm just a walking tease”

Castiel gets Dean's jeans off and see the obvious erection pitching a tent in Dean's boxers. Instead of taking off the boxers however, Castiel sucks at the head of Dean's cock through the fabric causing Dean to hiss as he begins to pull against the tie again. Castiel teases Dean through the fabric, just barely giving him the friction he so desperately wants.

“Cas please,” Dean begs, “Please.”

At that Cas takes off the boxers and runs one long lick up the length of his cock which has dean thrusting up into nothing as he looks for the touch he is being denied. Castiel reaches his hand up and sticks two fingers into his warm mouth. Castiel finally takes Dean's cock into his mouth and almost loses his fingers in Dean's mouth as he moans at the pleasure he so desperately wanted.

Castiel removes his fingers from Dean's mouth and presses them up against Dean's entrance. He continues to suck viciously, with the barest hint of teeth, and presses both fingers into Dean stretching him open. Dean throws his head back and Cas chuckles on his cock causing more waves of pleasure to run through him. Castiel begins to pump his fingers in and out of Dean in a rapid rhythm as he begins to suck even harder bringing Dean to the edge of orgasm before pulling away completely. Leaving Dean whimpering.

Castiel begins to undress painfully slow in front of Dean as he lays on the bed naked and waiting for Castiel to split him open. When Castiel removes his last article of clothing he stalks back onto the bed and hovers over Dean.

“Looks like I win” Castiel says

“Think again.” Dean says swiftly as he flips them over. “I never bet on something if I know I can't win”

“You cheeky little minx”

Dean takes Castiel's wrists and ties them up where his were a few moments ago.

“Now that I've got you were I want you.” Dean says, “Let's finish what I started

Dean kisses Castiel and slips a finger inside of him. Dean puts a firm fist around the base of Castiel's cock and crooks his finger inside. Castiel moans and pulls against his tie, which isn't budging.

Dean pulls out of Castiel and reaches for the lube on the nightstand, rubs it against his erection and against Castiel's entrance. Dean presses the head of his cock against Castiel's entrance and thrusts in teasingly slow.

When Castiel attempts to push down on Dean's cock Dean holds him still and says, “You aren't the only one who can tease.”

Deans rhythm is slow and torturous leaving Castiel a writhing mess beneath him.

“Dean please,” Castiel begs

“What do you want Baby?”

“Fuck me please”

With that Dean quickens his pace, building up both of their climaxes. Castiel pulls on his tie just so he can hold on to something while Dean throws his head back, thrusting in and out of Cas, splitting him open in a way that burned just right.

Dean wraps his hand around Castiel's cock again and begins to rub it at the same speed of his thrusts. With one or more rubs Castiel is cumming all over Dean and his own stomach. Dean doesn’t last much longer after Castiel clenches around him as his orgasm ripples through him.

Dean unties Cas and lies down next to him on the bed, both men panting heavily.

“Maybe we should do this on Friday nights instead.” Dean says after their breathing has returned to normal

“Who said we can only do it on Friday's?” Cas says

“I love you.” Dean says as he looks over at Castiel

“I love you too.” Castiel responds as they lie there together for as long as they both want to.


End file.
